Seeto Uchiha
Basic Information Name:? Seeto Uchiha Age:? 12 Affiliation:'''Kosuigakure '''Ranking:? Genin Element(s):? Katon Clan:? Uchiha Extra Details Looks:? Seeto can usually be seen in a black shirt, with the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts with his kunai holster strapped to it. His hair is dark, and spikey at the back. Personality:? Seeto is extremely immature. Being as skilled as he is, this brings up cockiness aswell. He likes to fool around, and play pranks on others. When he is not feeling hyper, he can be very kind and caring. Likes:? The boy has grown up with his brother for all of his life, being one of main role models, since he had not known his parents for a long time. He clings to Regashi like a child would to it's father. He also likes to train, and read books. Dislikes:? Seeto takes pride in his fighting skill, but tries not to boast so much. If there is one thing that he hates the most, it's someone that is better than him, and boasts about it. Height:? 5'0 Weight:? 100 lbs History:? As a young boy, Seeto grew up along side his older brother, Regashi. As a traditional Uchiha way, both of the boys trained with eachother frequently, perfecting their skills in combat slowly and thoroughly. As far as Seeto could remember, his last memory was being with his brother. In his younger years, Seeto attended the academy as a student while Regashi graduated to become a genin, providing for the both of them, eventually buying a small house to live in. Due to the age gap, Seeto always ended up losing to Regashi. Seeto was unaware of it, but he had much potential to become maybe even stronger than his rival brother, something that he himself had even noticed. Behind all the love he had for his brother, was hidden resentment. Once the boy graduated the academy, he too began performing small time missions to provide for the two of them. He could be seen daily in the weed gardens, spending hours of just pulling roots out of the ground. Once he returned to the Kage's mansion, he ventured home to train in Taijutsu with his brother. The brothers were both very skilled, and would continue to hone eachothers talent. One day, Seeto was alerted that his brother had been rushed to the hospital by an unknown ninja. The boy kicked his door open, and bolted down the street as fast as he could towards the hospital. When he got their, the doctors were performing surgery on him in attempts to save him. There was a lot of blood. Seeto's young eyes set upon the scene before him, his brother bloody, and sliced up. He was filled with rage, and fear for he worried for his brother. His eyes began to fill with red mist, as it completely enveloped his pupil, forming the one tomoe sharingan. The raging boy was eventually removed from the doctors presence, and calmed down.? Seeto waited for his brother to return, and when he did he claimed the title of Clan leader. The boy was extremely proud to be related to the clan leader, and continues to this day to spend time and train with him. Jutsu/Abilities Fighting Style:? Ninjutsu: Basic (1 SP) Taijutsu: Adept (2 SP) Genjutsu: Basic (1 SP) Ryo:? 25,000 Experience: 50 bKnown Jutsu(s): Name: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Rank: C Range: Long Description: The user fires a flamethrower like continuous stream of fire at the opponent. Name: Kagebuyo Rank: C Range: Long/Short Description: The user focuses with much concentration on their opponent, copying their movement, much like a shadow falling beneath the leave. With a sudden burst of physical power, and chakra, the user disappears, and reappears in the enemies shadow. Name: Gate of Opening Rank: B Range: Long/Short Description: The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. Name: Gate of Healing Rank: B Range: Long/Short Description: The Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"), located in the brain. Forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body.